Times of change
by Anderson jr
Summary: When Doctor Who and the TARDIS appear in the Super Robot the most surreal crossover begins.


A/N This is my first Super Robot Monkey Team fan fic so please be nice. It is my most surreal idea to date. A crossover between SRMT and Doctor Who. 

For those of you who don't know what Doctor who is it is an immensly popular and long-running British Sci-Fi show (1963-present). It tells the story of a renegade time traveler who travels through time and space in a time mechine disguised as a police telephone box called TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension(s) In Space.

Little is known about this traveler who only goes by the name of the Doctor. He also has the ability after to change his body after a near death experience (regeneration).

In the current series the Doctor is on his tenth regeneration played by David Tennant. In this story I aim to include three of the Doctor's incarnations and three of his companions. It will also include two of the Doctor's worst enemies teaming up with Skeleton King leaving it up to the three Doctors, their companions and the Monkey Team tom save the universe.

Please bare with me on this one. Thanks.

Shuggazoom home of the Monkey Team. Inside the Super Robot another day was about to begin. Antauri was the first to wake up. He had been awake all night. He was worried. Meditation didn't work as his anxiety was constantly increaing. "There is something wrong" he said to himself.

In Shuggazoom city at that very moment in a deserted allyway a familliar blue police box materialised.

Inside was the Doctor. This was the Doctor's tenth incarnation, an easy going young man with a somewhat childish attitude, However this was a man who truly hated evil and all it did. It had been two days now since he had lost his last companion Rose Tyler. The pair were truly in love with one another, but now time had to move on. The Doctor opened the door of his time ship and found himself inn Shuggazoom.

He sighed "I wish Rose could have seen this" he said as he wiped a tear fom his eye. The Doctor proceeded to explore the city. Suddenly he was stopped when he saw a young dark haired boy run passed him at tremendous speed. "Hello, what have we here" said the Doctor as he took chase after the young boy.

The Doctor followed the boy for what seemed like miles until he reached a forest. The Doctor hid behind a tree when the boy turned around to see if anyone was running after him. He saw there wasn't. The boy sighed and continued to walk slowly.

The Doctor followed the boy still, he wanted to know where this boy was going. Suddenly he stopped himself and said, very quietly "Curiosity killed the cat, but the cat got the cream" he then proceeded to follow the boy. Then suddenly the boy reached it. It was massive. The Doctor gaped in awe. "Top Banna, a giant robot" he said.

Inside the Super Robot all the monkeys, minus Antauri were eating breakfast. Suddenly Chiro burst in sweat poring from his body and panting.

"I... think... it... works... Gibson" said Chiro as he slumped to the floor. Nova came over to him and gave him a glass of water. Gibson looked estatic. "Most excellent I'm so pleased to see the new personal emergency alarms work arn't you Chiro".

Chiro nodded desperatly trying to catch his breath. Chiro then went to the cupboard and pulled out a packet of cereal and poured himself a huge bowl. As he and the others ate each of them had hoped for a quiet, uneventful day.

There had been so many missions lately that all of them felt tired and somewhat paranoid. Antuari in particular. Th others weere beginning to worry.

"I really think we should wake Antuari" said Otto, out of blue. "We should give him a few more minutes" said Gibson "After all each of us has been through a lot recently". The other nodded and silently agreed. Then Sprx stood up. "Well I'm going to go back and have a lie down" he turned to Nova "care to join me". Nova growled at him furiously and threw her cereal bowl at him. It hit him smack in the face spraying milk everywhere.

At that precise moment Antauri enterd the room and got splashed with milk. Everyone went quiet. "Oops" said Nova "Sorry Antauri" she apologised. Antuari didn't didn't know what to say h felt weak all of a sudden. Then he collapsed. "ANTUARI" cried every one as they ran over to him.

"What's wrong Antuari" said Chiro as he knelt down next to Antuari. Antuari looked at Chiro grimly and said weakly 2I think I'm - I'm fading". "Don't worry Antuari we'll help you" said Nova as she put her hand on Antuari's shoulder. It went straight through. Everyone gasped. Antuari was literally fadidng. "What's going on" Chiro asked Gibson.

"It is some kind of force we can't even begin to understand" he stated. That didn't help much Antuari was still fadind then coming back again.

"We need a Doctor" said Otto. "Yeah right, Doctor Who"? said Sprx irritably.

At that moment all the alarms in the robot went off. There was the sound of machinery working. All themonley looked to where the sound was coming from, inside the robot!

Then the TARDIS appeard.

A/N please review.


End file.
